


【Paz/Din】软金属

by Armand42



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, 我本来只想写个pwp来着, 没想到
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: “一步险棋，ner ad。”“是的，buir。”“我指的不是这个。”Paz抬起头，有些疑惑地望着自己的父亲Ruus Vizla。而Ruus只是专注地盯着棋盘，虚拟的长方形棋子悬在空中犹豫不决。“我听闻你向Din Djarin求婚了。”Paz震惊地张了张嘴，不，他想说，我没有向他求婚。不知为何，他最终没有进行任何辩解。他沉默地低下头去，感觉棋盘对面投来审度的目光。
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ABO世界观；A！Paz/O！Din  
> ☆对曼达洛人的所有了解均出自同名电视剧，非考据党，私设如山；魔改有  
> ☆内含曼达洛语，中文解释附在文后，曼达洛语及其英文注释均来自mandoa.org

1.

Din Djarin从未想过组建一个属于自己的家族。当然，他渴望拥有一个属于自己的印记，但印记和属于自己的家族……这是两回事。赏金猎人的生活就是找到接头人，领取任务，杀人或者活捉，把目标带回，然后分得属于自己的那份赏金；在这之后，绝大多数的同行们都会选择去酒吧喝个烂醉，然后在妓院找个合自己胃口的妞发泄欲望。赏金猎人的生命大多短暂，能够毫发无损地干上三年就算是个老手了，赚钱就是为了花出去的，而不是为了供养家庭的。赏金猎人没有家庭，这是行内的约定俗成。

所以，不，Din从未想过组建家庭，然后有朝一日发展壮大成家族；他从未想过会拥有自己的儿女，当然，最好是女儿；他从未想过儿女还会有下一代，下下一代，他的名字会被拥有血缘关系的人记住，而不是那些对他虎视眈眈的同行们叼在嘴里、碾碎在齿间。他从未想过。

直到他遇上Paz Vizla，他的同族、没有血缘关系的兄弟。Paz是个高大壮硕的家伙，或者说，曼达洛人大多后天发育过度，而拥有强壮的体格就说明可以撑起一整套曼达洛金盔甲而不被压垮下。而Paz，则是“大家伙”里格外突出的那个。可能这就是他一开始（也许现在也是？）看不惯Din被接纳入部落的原因之一——Din实在是太小了，骨架细窄，虽然的的确确符合omega男性的生理特征，部落里也有很多omega成员，实力与alpha们不相上下，但这个弃儿刚被接进来的时候严重营养不良，甚至有些水肿，看上去像是下一秒就会死掉；在成年之前的所有历练中，几乎每次他都会折断几根骨头。而曼达洛人是脆弱的反义词。你不像是个曼达洛人，这是Paz的原话。

“你不像是个曼达洛人， _cyar'ika_ ①。”

面对年长自己七岁的alpha的挑衅，十六岁的Din像个小兽一样凶猛地扑了上去。还未经历第一次历练的Din绝非已经是部落中坚力量的Paz的对手，下一秒他就被脸朝下地按压在地上，腰部和大腿被死死压制住，而Paz一边舔着因为omega的重击而被头盔磕破的嘴角，一边对着身下人露出一个嗜血的笑容。

自此Din对Paz颇为忌惮，虽然Paz有错在先，但一个年轻的omega成员敢于挑战年长的alpha鲜有先例。除非The Armorer②明言要求Din作为Paz的练习搭档，否则Din见了Paz便绕道走。Din不知道的是，Paz一直在背后默默观察他，无论是第一次冲突之后Din被自己的父亲接走时颓败的背影，还是历练时即使断了三根肋骨也要不屈不挠地坐在对手身上试图扒掉对方的头盔，这个年长的alpha的目光一直跟随着omega，看着这个他眼里的小家伙以一种惊人的速度成长为独当一面的部落成员，然后在一次混乱之后带回自己的 _ad_ ③。

在Din宣誓之后，Paz找到了他。当时他正坐在台下，刚接受完一大波部落成员的祝福，有些疲倦地抱着那个绿油油的小东西，对着天花板发呆。

“Din，”Paz吞咽了一下，把目光从这格外温馨、甚至能够称得上母性的场景挪开，转而盯着地板上的一块污渍，“祝贺你成为部落正式的一员，还有……”他意有所指地看着omega怀里的小孩儿。

Din有些吃惊，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴先于大脑作出反应：“哦，Paz。谢谢你。”他紧张地在座位上挪动了一下，看着这个非常高大的alpha战士在自己对面坐下来，不知道对方还要说什么。如今他已经23岁了，Paz也30岁了，他深知这个成熟的alpha不会因为陈年旧事而再次挑起争端，只不过……Din深深吸了口气，一股夹杂着火焰和沉木香的气息钻入了他的鼻孔，沉寂，又悄悄埋伏着恐怖的爆发力，Paz的信息素在这几年持续不断的战争中沉淀了不少，如今……Din的发情热很快就要来临了，也许是因为这个，他竟然觉得一直有些呛人的alpha信息素如今闻上去是如此的美妙而勾人， _Ibac'ner_ ， _我的_ ，他体内沉睡多年的omega悄然说道。

小家伙依旧在自己的怀里沉睡着，双方纠缠的信息素没有打扰他分毫。Paz终于把视线挪回到Din的脸上。Alpha嘴角有些腼腆地勾起：“我想说的是，Din Djarin，”Din因为对方喊了自己的全名而咽了咽口水，“Vizla家族欢迎你……还有小家伙的加入。”

Din不记得自己是怎么婉拒Paz的了，也许完全称不上是婉拒，但他的确说了自己需要一些时间考虑。他没有错过Paz有些失望但同时又像是松了一口气似的表情。Din是同龄人中唯一一个没有自己家族印记的人，把他带回部落的父亲没有强迫他加入自己的家族，而是给予了他选择的权利——创造一个属于自己的家族，或是选择加入某一个既存的家族，而The Armorer默许了这一行为的存在。此次The Armorer给予了他一个家族印记，但未曾命名，这是家族创始人Din自己的自由和权利。传统而言，曼达洛人不排斥一个人在创建自己的家族之后，以类似姻亲的身份再在另一个家族拥有一席之地，而方才Paz的行为，无疑是在邀请Din以后者的方式加入自己的家族。

Din皱眉沉思，他从来都是个谨慎而自省的人，不愿一厢情愿地去认定什么。他开始回想Vizla家族里的适龄alpha，除却Paz本人还没有和任何omega成为结合伴侣，还有Paz的弟弟Joh，妹妹Laya，这两个孩子都是Paz的父亲接回部落的弃婴，而Paz自己在五年前带回了自己的第一个女儿，名叫Tal，是个波利斯马萨族的弃婴。

Din与Paz的弟弟Joh不熟，只在一次历练中打过照面，Din险胜了这个中等身材的alpha，还不小心把对方的头打出了血，他不认为Joh希望和他成为结合伴侣。如果传闻不错，那么Paz的妹妹Laya已经有了钟情的人，是另一个规模很小的家族的女儿，Din记不清楚她名字叫什么了。如果他们都不可能向他提出结合邀请，那么……

Din对剩下的那个猜想摇头，在头盔下咬紧了自己的下嘴唇。

是Paz想要他……？

这个念头只要一出现，Din便注定无法摆脱它了。他和Paz聊了很久，关于刚把弃婴带回部落时所面临的风险，关于怎样才能更好地把一个小孩养大（Paz的女儿Tal已经十三岁了，太惊人了）。“Tal很活泼，应该能和你的小家伙成为朋友。”Din对此只能扯出一个笑容，尽管对方看不见。

从此Din就开始惴惴不安。他不放心任何机器人照看他的孩子，当然，除了那个该死的自我牺牲了的IG-11；他不能就这么把自己的孩子让给其他部落成员代养，这违背了他的誓言，而他也绝不想这么做；可是，带着小家伙在银河系里到处乱跑？这个更加危险，他不愿去想象这个小家伙还没能够学会说话就殒命于风暴兵的爆能枪下。

唯一妥善的方法，就是让同一家族的族人帮忙照看。部落是重要的，家族也同样重要。没有家族，就没有部落，没有部落，就没有曼达洛人。信条会允许这一切的，The Armorer会认同他的选择的。

那么，Din要做的，就是作出选择。

①cyar'ika：亲爱的，甜心

②The Armorer：兵器锻造师大姐姐；不知道该怎么翻译这个词组，就当做专有名词来用了，类似一种荣誉称号/代号。

③ad：儿子/女儿

2.

“一步险棋，ner ad④。”

“是的，buir⑤。”

“我指的不是这个。”

Paz抬起头，有些疑惑地望着自己的父亲Ruus Vizla。而Ruus只是专注地盯着棋盘，虚拟的长方形棋子悬在空中犹豫不决。

“我听闻你向Din Djarin求婚了。”

Paz震惊地张了张嘴， _不_ ，他想说， _我没有向他求婚_ 。不知为何，他最终没有进行任何辩解。他沉默地低下头去，感觉棋盘对面投来审度的目光。

曼达洛人不是个喜欢智力游戏的部落，他们更崇尚武力。但智力是一名合格的战士所不可或缺的，因此进行这种奇异的棋盘游戏成为了部落中父母与子女之间的一种传统，是一场无声的交流与较量。Paz按压下了想要离席的冲动，他已经不是那个毛躁的alpha了， _他需要这个_ 。于是，他一动未动，一只手持子，另一只手安静地贴在大腿上。

沉默降临于棋盘之上，但没能维持多久。

“出于家族结合的考量，接纳Din Djarin及其未命名之子入族是合理的，Djarin继承了其父之衣钵，是名优秀的战士。”

Paz依旧不语。他让棋子落下，然后父亲紧跟其后，仿佛能够洞察他的每一道思绪。

过了一会儿，Ruus改变了话题，“Laya即将向Alor之女求婚。”

“妹妹？”Paz挑眉。

父亲点头，“我虽不甚赞同，但这是Laya自己的选择。一名明智的Vizla从不干涉子女的决定。此乃正道。”

“此乃正道。”Paz附和。不知为何，他感觉父亲那洞察的目光再度落在他的身上，仿若意有所指。

④ner ad：我的孩子。

⑤buir：父亲。

3.

Din没想过这一天来得是如此之快。

他原本打算在曼达洛新建的聚集点中停留至少六个月，以帮助同族们建设完备的居住体系。但Cara传来的消息让他立马放下了手中的活。

“嘿，Din。”女战士停顿了一下，蓝色的投影无法描绘出她所有的表情变化，但Din马上坐正了身子——Cara正跪在地上，“很抱歉，Din，我真的很抱歉……”Din屏住了呼吸，各种可怕的猜想一下子攫住了他的神经。她是被抓住了吗？她在哪儿？她为什么在发抖？……投影继续，女战士似乎向右边看了一下，有人在她旁边吗？接着，她以坚定决绝的面孔正对Din：“听我说，Din，不要过——”

投影戛然而止。Din立马调出追踪系统，“刀锋之巅”虽然是一艘年代久远的船了，但她依旧活力十足，及时抓住了这个消息的一小段代码，追踪系统开始对这段代码进行解密，很快，一个残缺不全的定位信息就呈现在了屏幕上。这就已经足够了，一个曼达洛人只要有一丝踪迹，就能追上任何事物。

他把手放在操纵杆上，犹豫了片刻，然后望向睡在新摇篮里的孩子。

当他敲响Paz的门时，一个小女孩从门缝中钻了出来。她好奇地看了一眼来客，然后注意力很快就转向了客人臂弯里的襁褓：“哇！它好可爱；它叫什么名字？”

Din正想回答，一道低沉的声音从小女孩背后传出来：“Tal。”

小女孩立马做了一个把嘴巴缝起来的动作，当高大的alpha走出来的时候，她乖巧地躲到了自己的父亲身后。

“Din。”Paz听上去似乎有些惊讶。Din在头盔后面用力地闭了闭眼，Paz的信息素比上次要更加浓郁，也更加吸引人，让他膝弯有些发软。坚持住，Din对自己体内的omega说，发情热不是你丢人现眼的借口。与此同时Paz看向了omega怀里的孩子，头部了然地点了一下。“你要离开了。”并非疑问句。

“是的。”

“我答应你。”

Din眨了眨眼，“什么？”他怎么会知道……啊，是啊，Paz怎么会不知道呢？

高大的alpha从他手中接过绿色的孩子，温柔地用手指摸了一下孩子合上的眼睛。虽然他们的相识起源于一场荒唐的斗殴，但在为数不多的几次交锋中，Paz为Din提供了很多宝贵的格斗建议，Din也因此非常信任这个年长的alpha，他们之间的关系一度软化。直到Din选择成为赏金猎人，并且混迹于帝国和共和国之间的灰色地带。一想到他们之间发生的事，一阵酸楚就泛上胸膛， _软弱_ ，Paz曾经这么评价他，被柔软的情绪所支配的战士从未有好下场。Din后退一步，不让一丝混乱的气息逃离头盔。

“Vor entye⑥。”他说。

Paz把Tal赶回房间，手里仍然抱着Din的孩子。他的头盔歪了一下，“Nayc⑦。”

Din挑眉，他悄悄地嗅闻了一下，Paz的气息中没有发怒的成分，依旧平和地流淌在空气中。那他为什么要拒绝自己的道谢？

仿佛看出了他的疑惑，或者别的情绪，Paz摇了摇头，低沉的声音通过变声器变得沙哑，带起Din身上的一股颤栗：“我把它当做我的义务。”

自愿放弃权利，则等同于免除对方的债务。曼达洛人的信条之一。Din咬紧了下嘴唇，这和Paz之前对他发送的入族邀请有关系吗？还是……Paz明明那么讨厌他，为什么突然展现好意？Paz到底想要从他身上得到什么？

如果说这都不算意料之外的话，那么Paz的下一句话直接让Din差点跳起来。

“你是不是马上要进入发情热了？”

 _该死的alpha屁话_ ，Din为这无礼的问句皱眉：“不关你的事。”他已经打了双倍的强力抑制剂，理应来说他闻上去就像个beta，Paz是怎么知道他快要进入发情热的？Din眯起了眼睛。

“好吧。”高大的alpha耸肩，手臂不打算松开这个在他怀里安睡的孩子，“Ret'urcye mhi⑦。”

Din顿了一下，明白自己已经没有理由再在此处逗留。他再次看了一眼他的孩子，把手套脱下来，伸出一根手指轻戳了一下孩子的睡颜。在睡梦中，这个小家伙还下意识地靠近自己的父亲，两只狭长的大耳朵扑棱了一下，只有三根手指的小手握住了父亲的手指。Din强行咽下喉头的硬块，深吸一口气。

“我的邀请依旧有效。”低沉的声音柔和下来。

Din抬头，试图从对方蓝色的头盔上看出点什么。但这都是妄想。他几不可闻地叹了口气，轻轻把孩子的手拿走，小家伙嘟囔着在alpha结实的怀里翻了个身。

“Ret'urcye mhi。”他说。

他转身离开，努力压下心中对于远离Paz那好闻的气息而油然升起的失落。

⑥Vor entye：谢谢（我欠你一次）

⑦Ret'urcye mhi：再见（也许我们会再次见面）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆杀+新原创角色。

4.

在八十一个小时之后，当“刀锋之巅”跳出超空间，一个金黄色上点缀着几点绿色的星球跃入Din的视线。他快速点击了几下屏幕，船体方才平稳下来，舱体内回荡着连续不断的嗡嗡声。这就是Cara那条讯息所留下的定位信息指向的坐标——一个和塔图因非常相似的名叫CL-07的星球，根据地图上的信息来看，沙漠覆盖率高达百分之八十九，绿化和水体只占整体的百分之十不到，现有的资料上并没有记载是否有智慧生命体在CL-07上活动，加之资源十分匮乏，无论是帝国还是共和国都没有意向在此多加停留。

那么Cara为什么会出现在这里？在他们上次分别后，她难道不是作为Greef的执行者留下来了吗？

Din痛恨不确定性，曼达洛的训练本能让他想要马上去寻求真相。

他操纵“刀锋之巅”穿过CL-07的大气层，然后在一处面积较大的森林中降落，把这艘飞船隐藏在层层树林之中，让可能的敌人无法从太空中定位到“刀锋之巅”。

在下船之前，他下意识回头，当迎接他目光的是一个空荡荡的船舱时，他才意识到小家伙并没有跟随他来到这里。曼达洛人轻轻摇了摇头，头盔底下传出一声自嘲的笑声。

5.

追踪器在他手上发出稳定的滴滴声，不详的红点一直跳动着，频率没有随着距离的缩进有一丝的变化。

Din举着追踪器，试探性地改变了一下方向，当他向北面靠近时，红点加快了跳动的速度。待他向着那个方向行进了二十分钟之后，红点又再次缓和下来。方向的不断改变只意味着一件事，目标在快速地移动，而且速度快到远远超出了跑步的范围。

他还没有走出森林，几乎可以说在过去的两个小时里他在森林里因为方向的改变而一直打转。尽管CL-07是个沙漠星球，但在这一片森林里，空气十分潮湿，厚重得仿佛一块毯子，压在人的胸前让活物无法呼吸。随着时间的推移，缥缈的雾降临在这个森林里，几十米以外的地方都成了白茫茫的一片，这让Din不得不打开手臂上的雷达扫描器。

仪表盘上射线一圈一圈地转着，没有任何东西进入扫描范围。而跟踪器上的红点依然漫不经心地跳动着。

Din停下了脚步。他巡视四周，试图从眼前的景色中找出和刚才经过的地方的不同之处。这一切都是徒劳，弥漫的雾气和密度极大的树林彻底迷惑了Din的视线。他不应该如此匆忙地离开“刀锋之巅”，就算临时绘制出一张CL-07的地图需要耗费掉额外的十五个小时，但也总比现在暴露在未知敌人视线中的情况要好很多。

然而一切都迟了，他已经在森林里耗费了大量的时间，事已至此，不得再拖延了。

正当他脑中天人交战之时，雷达扫描器突然发出刺耳的滴声。Din低头，看见原本空白的雷达扫描屏幕上突然出现了一个红点；射线快速地又转动了一圈，屏幕上出现了第二个、第三个、第四个……

Din立马停下脚步，热成像仪上没有显示任何东西。他快速把枪解下来，透过瞄准镜，他看见前方有五六个人影正在快速向他靠近，手指正要扣下扳机，背后突然一痛，整个人冷不丁向前踉跄了几步。他被人从背后袭击了！

Din迅速调转方向开始奔跑，此刻雷达扫描器上布满了密密麻麻的红点，全都有组织地向他包围。头盔内部刺耳的警告声震得他耳膜发痛，心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动，细小的树枝时不时抽打在他的头盔上，脚下盘根错节的树根无法阻止他敏捷的步伐。不知不觉他跑到了一个湖边，迷茫的雾气在湖上蒸腾，没有路了。他喘息着转过身去，看到乌压压的黑色从四面八方包抄而来。

他举起枪。

6.

“放下武器吧，Mando。”

一个人影向他走来。Din立马调整方向，把枪对准了这个人。“你是谁？”

待对方走近了，Din才看清这是个人类男性，留着未经打理的稻草般的黑色短发，身上穿着有些破旧的皮毛一体的大衣，外貌上没有任何特别之处，但是一个复杂的纹身覆盖了他的脖子。那是一只有着六只眼睛的蜥蜴。

臭名昭著的走私犯头子Lenkya，Din从记忆深处挖出了这个名字。Lenkya悬挂在悬赏名单上已有时日，曾经是公会的一员，后来因为私吞了一整搜飞船的某种稀有矿藏而被驱逐出公会，继而成为了Greef的眼中钉。难道这就是Cara在这里的原因？千里迢迢就为了来处理这个走私犯渣滓？

“啊哈，看来不需要我进行自我介绍了嘛，”Lenkya眨了下右眼，露出满口的金牙，“放下武器吧，小Mando——哦不不不，”他对着Din靠近的枪摇头，然后伸出手握住了枪管，“不要这么紧张嘛，听话，放下枪。”

Din深吸一口气，知道自己一个人对这么多人毫无胜算。不可能在见到Cara之前就放弃，决不放弃。

Lenkya似乎一点也不着急，他慢悠悠地哼着歌，在曼达洛人把枪扔到地上的时候露出了一个满意的笑容，脸上的褶子都堆起来了。“这才对嘛。”然后向旁边的人抬了抬下巴。

一个男人走上前，开始给Din搜身。除了刚开始Din扔掉的那把枪之外，他把Din的雷达扫描器、爆能枪和鸟哨全部搜了出来，然后扔进了一个袋子里。这个男人是个alpha，身上常年不洗澡的酸臭味混合着刺鼻的信息素扑面而来，Din一边强忍着呕吐的欲望，一边挑眉看着Lenkya：“你带了这么多人，还怕我使诈？”

字里行间的蔑视让Lenkya冷下脸，他朝着搜身完毕的男人点了点头，那个男人便退到了一旁。他一边缓缓走近曼达洛人，一边漫不经心地回答：“以防万一嘛。不能小瞧任何一个曼达洛人，不是吗？”

Din唯一知道的就是下一秒他就陷入了黑暗。

7.

贝斯卡钢制成的头盔密闭性很强，经过长时间的打斗之后，头盔下面的脸没有一张是干净的。

15岁的Din Djarin是个很爱干净的孩子。在平时训练的时候，他总是央求父亲多带几条毛巾，如果洗澡是一种奢侈，那么擦一擦汗也是好的。但此时此刻却别无他法，Din只能忍受着热汗不停地从脸上淌下来，有些还坠在眼睫毛上，糊住了他的视线，还不能伸手去抹掉。

被他压在身底下的同龄alpha一边呻吟着一边试图抬起胳膊去猛击他的头部，用足了仿佛垂死挣扎般的气力，让Din忍不住皱眉。然而，他死死地用大腿绞住alpha的脖子，不敢放松一分。

“好了，孩子们。松开对方。”The Armorer走过来。这一次比赛已经分出胜负了，围观的孩子们爆发出一阵欢呼。她看着那个较小的身躯仍然不肯放开对方，不由得叹了口气，“Din Djarin，这一局你赢了。”

Din猛地松开了腿。那个同龄alpha一边剧烈地咳嗽着一边飞速从地上爬起来，不敢置信地瞪着Din：“先神在上，你是要把我掐死吗？”

比他矮了半个头的omega耸肩，用余光在人群中寻找着自己的父亲。那个健壮的曼达洛人就站在正前方看着他，和其他人一起为他鼓掌。在对上Din的目光之后，这个男人向他比了个大拇指。虽然无法从头盔上读取表情，但Din就是知道父亲为他感到骄傲。Din不由得露出一个微笑。

“……只能做这些。嘿！你有在听我说话吗？”Alpha推了一下他。眼前这个毫无防备的omega向后退了一步。他们都没有穿戴膝盖以下的盔甲，每个人都会露出一节小腿。此时此刻，这个看上去像是营养不良的omega的细瘦的小腿上布满了淤青和擦伤，汗珠把他的短裤浸透了，这让他整个人显得更加脆弱。但这一切都只是表象，只有被这个omega打败过的人才知道，这个omega究竟有多么坚韧和强壮。

而这一点，是让许多alpha都看不惯的。

被他打败了的alpha正要继续发难，突然被另一个人打了一下后脑勺。Alpha满腹的怒火在看到来人是谁时一下子消失殆尽了——一个看上去比在场的孩子们都要高大许多的alpha站在他们面前，头盔是蓝色的，肩甲已经替换成了贝斯卡钢。

这是一个已经完成训练，并且还为部落带回过贝斯卡钢的成年alpha。

“Vizla……”Din喃喃。他突然觉得很热，比刚才打斗时更热了。他忍住了卸下盔甲的冲动。

Paz Vizla向那个alpha歪了歪头盔：“滚回去。”

当那个alpha忿忿离开之后，Paz才重新把目光放回到Din身上：“不要理他。Alpha大多都是混蛋。”

“可是你也是alpha。”Din下意识说。这是事实，Paz Vizla是世界上最alpha的alpha。他不但长得高大强壮，拥有一身蕴含爆发力的肌肉，而且还非常的……阳刚。Din曾经在路过酒吧的时候（他还没到进入酒吧的年龄，太可惜了），看到Paz脱了盔甲只着一件白色背心坐在吧台那儿，和另一个跟他差不多身高的alpha同伴大声说笑着，可能在谈论外面的世界或者女人之类的话题。那些透明的热汗不停从Paz裸露的那块胸膛上流下来，看得Din莫名有些口干舌燥。

Paz只是耸肩，改变了话题：“我来晚了，但是刚好看到了你的必杀技。”

方才的自豪一下子消失了，Din不由得缩了一下肩膀。“啊，那个。”

高大的alpha慢慢点头：“姿势很准确，力道也正好，否则The Armorer在第一秒就要喊停了，你坚持了半分钟。”

Din不由得松了口气。

“但是，”Paz继续说道，“我观看了你前几次比赛，只要碰上alpha对手，你都只能拿大腿绞杀这一招去制服对方。的确，这很管用，但远远不够。”

Din不知道该去在意大名鼎鼎的Paz Vizla几乎观看了他所有的比赛，还是去在意对方的话里有话。“你的意思是……”该死，为什么这么热？

Alpha似乎被他呆呆的样子逗笑了，低沉的笑声让Din莫名感到虚弱。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以教你两招。”他指了指自己，“专门对付我这种体量的alpha的。”

Din不争气地在头盔底下红了脸，他矜持地点了点头，算作答应了。他看着alpha继续说起别的事来，但他发现自己无论怎么样也无法集中注意力。视线渐渐变得模糊，呼吸也开始急促起来。

“嘿，Vizla。”Din的身体摇晃了一下，被他打断了的alpha“嗯？”了一声，“你有没有觉得很热？”

“哇哦，甜心，看来你现在不太好啊？”这不是Paz的声音。

Din猛地抬起头，发现Paz不见了，无论是The Armorer，还是围观的孩子们和父亲，他们都突然消失了。

只有一个邋遢的alpha站在空荡荡的斗技场中央，露出一口丑陋的金牙。六只眼睛的蜥蜴一边吐出分叉的舌头一边注视着他。

“Lenkya……”Din皱眉，Lenkya怎么会在这儿？眩晕一下子击中了他，他呻吟着双膝着地跪在地上，用手扶住自己的头部。他的脖子一侧好酸胀，感觉马上就要爆炸了。 _我这是怎么了？_

“嘘……没事了，omega就是要乖乖的，知道吗？”毒蛇般冰冷的笑声忽近忽远，Din用力晃了晃脑袋，差点因为眩晕而一下子栽倒在地上。到底发生了什么？Din捂住脖子，酸胀逐渐演化成了疼痛，像是有个人拿刀猛砍他的脖子。Paz去哪儿了？同伴们在哪里？忽然，地板凭空消失了，一个巨大的黑洞出现在他的下方，他大叫着坠落下去。

8.

Din大叫着醒来。一阵窃窃私语。有个声音阻止了他们，然后一切才重归安静。

他晃了晃脑袋，梦境里所经历的头晕仍残存着，唯一不变的就是那股无法容忍的热浪，正快速席卷他整个身体。他花了几秒钟来确定自己正仰面躺在一个平面上，仿佛在这之前，重力彻底失去了意义。

Din呻吟着想要坐起身，背部和脖子上的疼痛一下子击中了他。操，这帮狗娘养的走私犯，这也太他妈疼了。突然，一阵叮当响唤回了他的意识，他循声向下看去，一个金属环扣住了他的右手手腕，一根粗壮的铁链连接着金属环，一直蔓延到一个阴暗的角落里。他想用另一只手去解开那个金属环，却发现左手被同样的伎俩给限制住了。

他的四肢被四根铁链牢牢地拴在墙壁上。换作是Paz，可能还有希望用蛮力把铁链从墙上拽下来，但Din从来都不是力量型的曼达洛人。说起Paz……Din闭了闭眼，脑海中浮现出了这个寡言的alpha的身形，怀里正抱着一个绿油油的小家伙。哦，他的孩子……

Din深吸一口气，把这些会扰乱他心神的想法扔到记忆的角落里。目前的当务之急，是找到下落不明的Cara，然后和她一起逃离这个星球。

天啊，他都不知道Cara还在不在这个星球上！Din愤懑地咬紧了牙关，在发现自己的盔甲全部被卸掉了之后更加阴郁了。没了盔甲的曼达洛人无法正面攻击敌人，他只能另寻出路了。

幸运的是，他的头盔还好好地戴在头上。这些人为什么单独保留了他的头盔？Din皱眉。他有一种不好的预感。

“哟，mando，你终于醒了。”

一个红皮肤的女人出现在牢笼的另一侧。Din警惕地望着她，直到他看见一条同样的铁链拴住了她的脚腕。另一个俘虏？

显然，这个女人也注意到了他的现状，她不由得干笑了一声：“看来我们半斤八两，嗯？”

见曼达洛人依旧不说话，女人也不急，似乎只是想找个人聊天解闷。

“我叫Kath，你叫什么名字？Mando？”

“……”

“好吧，看来你不想谈论这个。”Kath耸肩，然后坐在了地上。她的牢房和Din的相似，生了锈的栏杆以十字交叉的方式把他们围起来，然后在每个牢房之间加上了一层同样的隔离墙。关押他们的地方十分潮湿阴冷，水泥地上还有些发了霉的干草。整个空间很大，码了密密麻麻很多排牢房，Din所在的牢房是这一排的第一个，他只能看到进来的门，看不到其他牢房里是否还关押着人。

“……我在这儿被关了五天了，这儿还关着一些人，但都是omega。”Kath继续说道，“我的妹妹也在这儿，但我们两个分开了，不知道她现在在哪个牢房里。”

“你的妹妹？”Din突然出声。

Kath似乎很惊讶他会回应自己，脸上出现了一丝雀跃：“是的，我有个比我小三岁的妹妹，她叫Amy。”

Din沉默了一会儿，“你说这儿还关了一些人？一些omega？”

“没错，”Kath点头，“不多，可能只有十来个。自从帝国被打败之后，omega走私就变得非常艰难了。我和Amy的家乡不重视这个……嗯，每年都会有很多omega被卖给走私犯。这不稀奇。”尽管如此，她还是忍不住失落起来。她叹了口气，重新打起精神：“那么你呢？”

Din仍消化着刚获取的信息（omega走私团伙？天啊，他都碰上了什么事！），被这么一问有些猝不及防：“我？”

Kath悄悄翻了个白眼，“对， _你_ 。我这辈子都没见过一个曼达洛人，我的意思是，我只在书本里读到过关于你们的事儿。结果现在，在一个牢房里？碰到了一个曼达洛人？还是一个omega曼达洛人？哇哦。”

Din被说得有些不舒服，但他知道现在不是纠结omega不omega的时候。“叫我mando就可以了，我不是很在意这个。”

Kath明显不买他的账，但也没有追问下去。突然，她的脸色变得凝重起来，“你是不是进入发情期了？”

这才提醒了Din。操，她说得没错。发烧、疯狂流汗、腺体肿胀，这全都是发情热的征兆。

见曼达洛人愣在那儿，Kath犹豫了一下，然后从脏兮兮的裙子口袋里掏出了一个白色的药片，“给你，吃了这个可能会感觉好些。”

Din摇头：“我不需要这个。”

Kath皱起眉来，“拿着！这个可以暂时抑制你的气味，缓解一下症状。我剩下的药片不多了，只能说幸好我没在发情期。”

“这是什么？”

“我的家乡特产的一种药，”Kath苦笑了一下，“在我被我爸卖给走私犯的时候，我妈偷偷给了我和Amy一把。她说她没办法保护我们，但至少她能为我们做到这一点。”

Din深吸了一口气，他点点头，郑重地从缝隙里接过了小药片。

就在这时，一声巨响，门开了。

Din只来得及把药片偷偷塞进贴身衣服的内侧口袋里。Kath发出一声惊喘。

“你们在做什么？”Lenkya出现在门口，满脸愤怒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贝斯卡钢=Beskar，Mandalorian iron。  
> 还有一到两章应该就能完结啦！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更新晚了，还有一更本文就完结了，谢谢大家的支持~

9.

黑色套头袋被拽下来的时候，Din因为突如其来的光亮而闭了闭眼。这些走私犯把铁链移走了，转而把他的两只手拷在一起，腿上的金属环要比他想象的沉重许多，即使是习惯了盔甲的重量，Din都有些寸步难行。

但这些走私犯没有给予他任何挣扎拖延的机会，如果走不快，就推搡他，或者直接拽着他的胳膊几乎是把他往前拖着走。这些混蛋故意的，走进一个空旷的房间时（他听见了回音），还有说有笑的。

然后有人在他的肩膀上施加压力，强迫他跪在地上。

失去了盔甲的膝盖隔着一层薄薄的贴身衣物直接撞上了冰冷的地面，紧接着，套头袋就被移走了。

这是一个可以容纳数百人的大房间，肮脏的地板上积攒了厚厚的一层灰，一个台子放置在前方，而罪魁祸首Lenkya正满脸笑容地坐在上面。他的两侧分别站了两个人，每人手里都拿着爆能枪。

“我开始庆幸是共和国而不是你们统治这个宇宙。”Din冷静地说道。

Lenkya还没开口，站在Din右侧的那个大块头一下子抓住了他的头盔边缘，往上扯的时候Din不得不也跟着抬起下巴。

“停下。”

大块头不解地望着Lenkya，“可是……”

“我说，停下。”走私团伙头子露出了怒容，“我说什么，你们就做什么，懂了吗？”

大块头像不服输的野狗一样喷出一口气，不情不愿地放开了Din的头盔。Lenkya的脸色这才缓和了些许，“摘掉他的头盔，他就会自杀。Gar shek meh karayc，我说得对吗，mando？或者说，Din Djarin？”

Din呼吸一滞，耳边响起走私犯们的大笑，这让他不禁咬紧了牙关。他深吸一口气，用毫不颤抖的声线说道：“是gar shuk meh kyrayc①，白痴。”

出乎意料，Lenkya完全没有被他激怒。他哈哈大笑，用一根手指头挠了挠后脑勺：“你看，我也不懂曼达洛语，犯点小错总没关系的吧？你别看我现在这个样子，我以前还是有一个曼达洛人朋友的。”

Din眯起了眼睛，Lenkya像是没察觉到他的僵硬一般继续说下去：“他叫什么来着？D……Drun……Drak？”

Drak？Drak Djarin？

Din耳边一阵嗡响。什么？Lenkya认识他的父亲？什么时候的事？父亲怎么从来都没有……

“我猜，他从来没有跟你提过我吧？”Lenkya显然非常满意Din的反应，他缓缓露出了一个咬牙切齿的笑容，“那肯定也没有跟你说过，他背叛了我，然后把我交给了公会！”他一下子掀翻了台子，身体因为盛怒而发抖，嘴唇苍白一片。

Din冷冷地看着这一切。虽然不知道父亲是怎么和Lenkya相识的，但Din确信父亲是做了一件好事。当年Lenkya私吞的那几千吨稀有金属是共和国的财产，是从遥远的环外里一颗恒星上费尽人力物力挖掘出来的。这些金属原本直接送往各个基地用来研发某种可以与帝国抗衡的武器，却被Lenkya转手倒卖给了帝国。这件事引发了极其惨烈的后果，数十个星球被摧毁，几百亿条生命在顷刻间灰飞烟灭。

Lenkya很快便冷静了下来，他转动了一下脖颈，让手下把台子给他扶正，然后重新坐下来。但是这一次，他的脸上没有笑容：“不过没关系，如今他的儿子在我手上，父债子偿天经地义，对吧？”

走私犯头子从上面走下来，随着距离的拉近，Din不禁挣动了一下，金属环叮当作响的声音夹杂着走狗们的哄堂大笑让他不由得粗喘起来。Alpha，太多alpha了，整个空间里都充斥着alpha们的恶臭味，这就像是一场狂欢，而屋子里唯一的一个omega注定成为砧板上的鱼肉。

绝不可能。

Din一下子跳起来，沉重的镣铐明显拖慢了他的动作，但是他很快，削去百分之四十的力道之后，他依旧很快——只要快过这些蠢笨的alpha就足够。离他最近的两个alpha被他撩倒在地上，其中一把爆能枪滑到了地上。在冲过去捡枪之前，他趴倒在地上，拖过一旁昏迷不醒的alpha，砰砰，同伴的射击无一例外全部落在了这个倒霉蛋身上。

当其他人反应过来的时候，Din站在房间中央，手里握着的爆能枪对准了Lenkya，而他周围倒着五个失去意识的alpha。

Lenkya的脸上闪过一丝惊愕，但他很快就平复了情绪。他慢条斯理地用手支撑下巴，懒洋洋地问：“这可是一对十，mando。动动你的小脑子，这是再简单不过的数学问题了。”

“我喜欢这个概率。”Din说。依旧瞄准了Lenkya的头部。

走私犯头子思考了一秒，然后耸了耸肩，“好吧，”他抬起手，让愠怒不已的手下们把枪放下，“冷静一点，伙计们。毕竟我们还有筹码。”

Din皱眉。什么筹码？

很快，他就明白了。微弱的啜泣声由远及近，一个高大的alpha从房间的暗门里走出来，臂弯里要挟了一个不停扭动挣扎的瘦小的人影。

Kath。那个在他隔壁牢房的女性omega。

“……不！放开我，救命！”红皮肤的姑娘哭泣着被拖到Lenkya面前，走私犯头子显然很享受眼前这一幕，他伸出一根手指，抬起了omega的下巴，假意端详，“哼嗯……真是一个可爱的小omega。Din，你觉得呢？”

Din的血液似乎一下子冻住了。他的目光在Kath和Lenkya两者之间来回逡巡，在看到omega快要过度换气时咬紧了牙齿。不，Kath……

“可怜的Kath，看来大名鼎鼎的曼达洛人不愿意为你破例，嗯？”Kath努力抑制住喉间的破碎泣声，却失败了。她颤抖着望向房间中央的曼达洛人，盛满泪水的眼睛里全是哀求，“求你了，救救我！我还有妹妹，我不能死！”

Din深吸一口气，把手中的爆能枪扔到了地上。Kath松了口气，Lenkya发出了意味不明的笑声。

接下来的事发生得实在是太快了。一个Lenkya的手下调转瞄准的方向，毫不犹豫地向Kath射了一枪。红皮肤的姑娘像断了线的木偶一样栽倒在了地上，眉心的伤口烧焦了，冒出一股烟。

10.

“不！”

Din冲向了离他最近的一个alpha，对方下意识地开了枪。Din在这么做之前就已经作好了被射中的准备，但幸运的是，这个alpha射偏了。在这一秒的空档里，他夺过那把枪，狠狠肘击了这个倒霉的alpha的头部，却被背后的一个人射中了大腿。

Din咬牙忍住痛呼，向前踉跄一下。没有盔甲的保护，让他觉得自己格外暴露和脆弱。Din用昏迷的alpha当作挡箭牌，在不断地突进中干掉了四个人。有的人在怒吼，有的人跑了出去呼唤救兵，当Din冲到台子正前方时，Lenkya击中了他手上的枪，一阵疼痛和酥麻，Din不得不松开爆能枪。在Lenkya再次射击之前，Din扑了上去，把他撞倒在地上，爆能枪飞去了另一个两个人都没法触及的角落。虽然Lenkya不是个高大的alpha，但比Din仍然要大上一圈，二人的姿势很快就反了过来，Din被死死压在了地上，Lenkya趁机甩出一拳，把他的脸打得偏了过去。

“近身格斗？你是在找死吗omega？”Lenkya咬牙质问。

Din喷出一口气，不知道是笑还是怒。他在死沉的alpha身下奋力屈起双膝，用坚硬的骨头把Lenkya撞偏了几厘米，然后迅速利用这个空间抬起双腿，夹住了Lenkya的颈部——人体最致命的部位之一。

Din可能没法夹碎Lenkya的脊柱，但在与Paz的无数较量之中，他能够顺利地把一个alpha绞到窒息身亡。

只有几秒，本来还在挣扎的Lenkya动作逐渐衰弱下去，最后一动也不动，整张脸都呈现出猪肝一样的紫红色，眼珠子几近爆出。

Din丝毫不恋战，他迅速从地上爬起来，灵活地躲过了几发爆能枪，从角落里捡起Lenkya丢失的那把，在从暗门逃出去之前，他的步伐在Kath的尸体旁边停顿了一下。Kath那双临死前仍然因惊恐而瞪大的眼睛无神地望着天花板，逐渐和那些被Din直接或间接害死的人们的眼睛融合在了一起。

又一个被他害死的人。

11.

Cara从未预料过她会以这种方式和Din再次相遇。

自从上次分别，她以执行者的身份跟随Greef回到了公会。风暴兵的撤退让整个城镇都恢复了原有的活力，许多赏金猎人都回归了老本行，重新聚集在这个弥漫着酒精和性爱气味的酒吧里。只不过唯一改变的，就是再也没有一个曼达洛人以一种自信但又谨慎的步态走进来、攫取酒吧里所有赏金猎人的目光。

Cara一直很感激能够拥有一段相对平静的生活，直到有一天凌晨Greef敲响了她的门，说寻找到了一个名叫Lenkya的公会叛徒的最新踪迹，这个走私犯头子的最后落脚点在银河系的边缘处一个叫CL-07的星球上，从事某种秘密的走私活动。

在出发前往CL-07之前，Cara只能隐约知道Lenkya是在走私活物，而且是共和国明令禁止的某种活物。直到她和她带领的执行者分队降落在这个偏远星球上，她才意识到这种活物是什么——Omega。在偌大的宇宙里，不是每一个生物都拥有第二性别，但奇怪的是，大部分分化出第二性别的智慧生物社会中，omega总是稀缺的，以至于走私omega成为了最赚钱也是最危险的一种职业。

Cara是一个无论从体格还是心理上都十分强悍的alpha，作为女性，她或多或少能够对omega的悲惨遭遇感同身受，于是她决定在捉拿Lenkya之后，要释放这些可怜的omega们。但没想到的是，她的一次疏忽大意让队员们全部遭了殃，除了她之外无一生还，她还被Lenkya囚禁起来，被迫与Din取得联系。

当她从牢房里逃出来的时候（砸碎镣铐真的是个体力活，更困难的是还要做到不引起注意），外面一片混乱，所有走私集团的一员都在走廊上奔跑大叫，没人去注意一个蓬头垢面的alpha逃了出来。

就是在这个时候，她找到了躲在角落里的Din。准确的说，是瘫倒在角落里的Din。

Cara迅速上前，差点被机警的omega用爆能枪射中肩膀。“Mando！是我！”她用力摇晃曼达洛人的肩膀，看着这个曼达洛人吃力地抬起头来，似乎在认真识别眼前这个alpha是谁。

“Cara……？”Din一下子坐直了身子，但又很快软了下去，“你怎么……嘶……”

Cara这时在嗅闻到Din身上弥漫着一股迷人的香气，火药混合着血液的味道，还有少量花果的甜味，这种气味只属于一个经历过战争、伤痕累累又 _成熟_ 了的omega。

“天啊，你发情了？”Cara扶起Din，却沾了满手的血。在对方不情不愿的点头之下，她挫败地叹了口气，用手抹了把脸。发情期加上受伤，这个曼达洛人是怎么逃出来的？

“来，把手臂给我，”把满腹疑问抛到脑后，Cara迅速作出了决定，“我扶你出去，我知道一个秘密通道，离这里不远，可以直接走出这里。”

“不……”Din像喝醉了一样东倒西歪，双腿软得跟烂泥一样，“还有很多……omega……”

Cara啧了一声，“别管这个了，我们先出去，然后找后援。”她下意识地使用了alpha的命令语气，纵然Din想要反抗，但发情期和多处枪伤让他虚弱无比，体内的omega本能占了上风。 _服从_ ，他体内的omega悄声说道。于是Din点了点头。

12.

拖着一个半昏迷还受伤发情的omega，Cara早该料到会有今天。

她无措地搂着Din，胸膛因为奔跑和惊慌而剧烈地上下起伏。她不害怕，Cara Dune不会害怕。在她选择站在共和国这边的时候，她就失去了恐惧的本能。但是她终究是个人类，面临即将到来的死亡时，身体自动作出了反应。

而她臂弯里的曼达洛人还在微微扭动着，坚硬的头盔磕得Cara发痛。Din似乎想凭着自己的力气站起来，Cara摇了摇头：“放弃吧，mando。太多人了，我们打不过的。”

“……不。”

Din从口袋里摸出一个白色药片，Cara来不及问他这是什么，他就一口吞了下去。神奇的是，几秒钟之后，Din身上散发出来的成熟的omega气息突然消失了，隔着衣物都能感到发烫的皮肤慢慢冷却下来，他甚至能够站直身子了。

失去了头领的走私犯团体显然乱成了一锅粥，有的甚至趁机驾驶着他们用来运输omega的飞船逃跑了。在剩下的人里推举出了一个新的领袖，如今这个无名小卒正站在他们面前，身后跟着二十多个手拿爆能枪的喽啰。

“投降吧，”新走私犯头子严肃地说，“我不像Lenkya那样对折磨曼达洛人感兴趣。只要放下武器，我保证会给你们一个痛快。”

Din勉强维持住身形，发情热的影响逐渐消退了，但他知道用不了多久，热潮就会重新席卷而来。他是曼达洛人，是一名战士，他生于战场，也会死于战场，这是作为一个曼达洛人的毕生骄傲。想到那个会magic hand的小家伙，Din抿紧了嘴唇。

唯一的遗憾，就是他不能看到小家伙长大的那天了。

13.

Paz沿着其他曼达洛人踩出的羊肠小道上走着，肩上扛着他猎杀的某种肉质紧实鲜美的动物。在曼达洛人的栖息地，他没有必要像在下水道潜伏的时候那样全副武装，所以他脱下了重装甲，换上了和大部分在外闯荡的曼达洛人一样的轻装盔甲。他抬起头，看到已经初建成的村庄就在眼前。留在栖息地的曼达洛人们利用了某种这个星球上特产的红褐色泥土，非常柔软，但是当在日光下暴晒半个小时之后，就会变得坚韧，防水的同时隔音效果也很好，是一种用来建造房屋的绝佳材料。红褐色的房屋顶上铺了两层干草，炊烟袅袅，一些笨重的机器人在他们新挖出来的农田里耕作，三三两两的小孩在林立的房屋间像小泥鳅一样穿梭。

这是曼达洛人们很久没有见到过的和平景象。

突然，Paz的头部受到了一记重击。他踉跄了几步，轰然倒在地上，肩膀上的猎物也随之翻滚到一边，血水流成了一条小溪。他捂住头部，紧闭的双眼在一片黑暗中看到了一些破碎的画面，尖叫，omega，交火，血…… _Din_ 。

这些画面像是光点一样一闪而过，剧烈的头痛让Paz几乎无法视物。但在这一瞬间，他似乎明白了这些画面代表着什么。他迅速从地上爬起来，不顾猎物还倒在地上，直奔村庄。

The Armorer正在为一些新来的弃婴们锻造小巧的头盔，一锤下去火光四溅，她的眼睛却一眨都没有眨。当Paz Vizla全副武装地出现在她面前时，她也没有抬起头，锤子在她手中发出频率稳定的嗡嗡声。

“Paz Vizla。”她专注地盯着锻造台。

“首领。”重装曼达洛人朝她急促地点头，“我……”

The Armorer伸出食指，Paz立马噤声。一切都不言自明。

“把Din Djarin安全地带回家。”当Paz走出房间时，首领终于抬起头，沉重的目光落在年轻alpha的肩膀上，一阵烧灼感。

“我会的。”Paz最后颔首，离开了。

①gar shuk meh kyrayc：You're no use dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的支持！Thanks for reading!  
> 因为ao3被墙，所以今后发文都会转移至爱发电和随缘居。  
> Because AO3 is blocked in China, so from now on i will post my works on WordPress and Lofter.  
> WordPress: armand1023.wordpress.com  
> Lofter：armandy

14.  
在临行前，Paz把Din的小家伙托给了父亲和自己的长女看管。这个绿油油的小家伙一直病恹恹的样子，Paz带他去巫医那里检查过一次，巫医说在身体上没有任何疾病，于是Paz猜测小家伙是想念Din了。  
“我很快就会回来，嗯？”Paz不习惯和幼儿进行沟通，尤其对方还不会开口说话。Tal，他的长女，被他接回部落的时候，已经会说一口流利的通用语了。  
小家伙呜了一声，黑色的杏仁状大眼睛水汪汪地看着他。  
Paz叹了口气，学着Din的样子伸出一根手指，小家伙犹疑着握了上去。  
“我会把你的papa也一起带回来，”Paz轻轻晃了晃手指，小家伙也跟着晃了晃，“我保证。”  
出于某些不可告人的意图，除了武器和盔甲之外，Paz还往自己的飞船货仓里塞了一大堆软毯子和毛巾。如果Din正如联结所告诉他的那样身陷囹圄，那么这个omega战士的身体情况绝对不容乐观。在Din临走前，Paz隐约嗅到了omega身上一股成熟的香气；他不是一个尚在青春期的alpha，虽然情人不多，但他对床笫之事略知一二，因此他明白，这股隐藏在抑制剂之下的迷人香气只会属于一个即将进入发情期的omega。在曼达洛人的传统之中，即将结合的alpha会为自己的omega带去充足的食物和水，防止omega在情热中忘了补充体能；除此之外，alpha也有义务带上自己的大部分衣物和柔软织物，当omega的筑巢本能开启时，充斥着alpha信息素气味的织物是omega最喜爱的筑巢材料，这样的巢不但会为omega带来身心愉悦的体验，浓烈的结合伴侣气味还能增加受孕几率。  
Paz望着满满一货仓的补给和织物，在心里叹了一口气。他合上货仓的门，折身返回驾驶舱。这不是他自己的飞船，父亲在自己临行时把他的船借给了自己。Paz熟悉了一下按钮的排列方式，然后开始起飞。  
Paz一直在劝自己不要一厢情愿。在Din陷入那堆烂摊子之前，他可能还有机会成为Din的伴侣。但自从下水道事件……他冲动之下骂了Din，把这个勇敢善战的曼达洛人称作为懦夫，还在首领面前打了一架。是，Din为帝国服务了一次，但这也是为了给部落带回贝斯卡金属。如果是其他曼达洛人这么责怪Din，可能不足为奇……但Paz Vizla绝不能是那个人。  
他认识Din半辈子了，如果连他都不站在Din这一边，谁会？  
虽然他后来主动发起了救援行动，但那一句对不起还是没能说出口。如果他再也没有机会和Din——他爱慕的人——道歉了呢？  
  
15.  
Din Djarin是个曼达洛人，准确而言，他是一个骄傲的曼达洛人战士。其次，他还是个omega。在人生过去的二十多年中，他做的每一件事都是在挣扎着在“omega”这个名词前面加上形容词，比如“勇敢”，再比如“强悍”。他有时候都不知道“你不像个omega”到底是褒义还是贬义的评价。总而言之，Din Djarin从不放弃。  
现在，Din却不确定了。  
他拥有过无数次濒死体验，没错，但那都是短促的、千钧一发的，要么活下去，要么死去，一念之间，很快能够做下决定。然而，眼下却是一场漫长的，没有尽头的战争。  
他摔倒在地上，失去了盔甲保护，整条左腿几乎无法动弹。肌肉的每一次抽动都会疼得像是有人在用铁钩撕扯。他又试图站起来，无意识的肌肉记忆让他成功了。他站起来，握住对方的枪支，爆能枪失控地射向密布弹孔的天花板。  
左勾拳，上踢，重击关节、下巴，抠出对方的眼珠。战士的本能存活在他的血液里，他的本能，他后天培养成的条件反射。  
闪避，转头，保护心脏、大动脉，牺牲微不足道的部位。他的大脑在尖叫着让他停下，让他紧绷身体，关闭残存的感官，恳求他让对方在几乎无痛的情况下结束自己的生命。他在和自己搏斗。  
Din Djarin知道自己迟早会经历这样的一场战争。起因如何，已经不值得去探讨和记忆。他转身，想在漫天飞舞的血气和惨叫中寻找战友的身影，Cara Dune，但这个alpha已经被无数走私犯淹没了。  
就在这一瞬间，一切都结束了。  
有人绕到他身后，袭击了他。  
他倒下去，不停地坠落进黑暗。黑暗中，他终于一眼望到了隧道尽头，就像每一次从超空间跃入宇宙一样，被时空拉扯成细线的星子缓慢停下来，在漫天的伟大尘埃中，他看见了死亡。  
  
16.  
“懦夫。”  
Din从The Armorer的铁锤击打声中顿醒，看见高大的曼达洛人站在他的旁边，蓝色的头盔居高临下地望着他，像是望着一个陌生人。  
Din眨了眨眼睛，熟悉的声音只会来自一个人——“Vizla。”  
他来不及感到愤怒，Paz的谴责一字一句地泡在嗡嗡声中，变成一团血肉模糊的浆糊。他感觉到自己从座位上站起来，拂去Paz挑衅的手，然后从小腿上抽出一把小刀，在高大的曼达洛人头盔上添上几道狠厉的疤痕。  
The Armorer制止了他们，或者说，制止了他。Din后退一步，仍然死死盯着Paz，仿佛要从那个不可透视的头盔上挖出一个洞来，好去看看里面藏着的曼达洛人脑子里到底在想什么。他把那把小刀丢弃在脚边，重新在锻造台前面坐下，心脏在盔甲底下轰鸣如雷。  
在此之前，他有好几年没有看到Paz了。最后一次见到这个alpha，是在他跟随父亲外出修炼的时候，Paz没有拉着他训练，只是和他一起坐在下水道某处不为人知的角落里聊天。第二天早上，Din就要离开，而归期未定。  
当时的Din只是个刚刚成年的omega，第一次经历如此漫长的离别，以为再也见不到对方。但就算如此，Din也只是把不得见光的喜爱藏在心底。他终归是个过分羞涩的人，就算死，也不想把那些话说出来然后让自己难堪。在很多年后，Din才发现，他和Paz其实很像，话都不多，不太善于表达，把所有的想法都藏在脑子里，烂在心底下。  
但那个时候的Din还是小小的放纵了一把，没有服用日常的抑制剂，而是用全面开放的嗅觉系统牢牢地记住了Paz的每一丝信息素气味。他在头盔底下毫不知耻地大肆嗅闻着，只希望alpha不要听到那在他看来十分明显的吸气声。  
Din从回忆中抽身，目光重新聚焦在锻造台上。火光四溅。  
“懦夫。”  
Din从The Armorer的铁锤击打声中顿醒，看见高大的曼达洛人站在他的旁边，蓝色的头盔居高临下地望着他，像是望着一个陌生人。  
  
17.  
“……Din！醒醒！”  
Paz甩掉刀刃上的血，把它插回刀鞘里。无知无觉的omega躺在他怀里，有血从头盔的下部溢出来。  
“Din！”Alpha慌了，他的手指摸上omega的头盔边缘，挣扎了一秒，终归还是放下了手。如果他不经过Din的首肯而摘下对方的头盔，就算出于拯救对方性命的目的，Din也会在事后把他大卸八块——字面意义上的。  
Paz转而快速检查了一遍Din的全身。这个年轻的曼达洛人浑身都是伤口，但幸好没有致命伤，最严重的的一处仍在断断续续地出血，脖颈处有一个击打造成的淤青，想必就是这一下让曼达洛人彻底昏了过去。除此之外——Paz抽了抽鼻子，不由得把经过头盔过滤之后仍然十分诱人的香气吸进肺里，然后不舍地缓缓呵出。  
Din发情了。这是Paz考虑过的最坏的一种情况。  
他果断地把右臂伸到Din的膝弯下，左臂支撑着对方的背部，然后轻松地把对方横抱起来，在走出这个基地的时候，漫不经心地跨过满地的尸首。  
在他降落到这个星球之前，Din已经解决掉了三分之一的走私犯。现场的打斗迹象极度混乱，到处都是血和内脏碎片，爆能枪产生的烟雾缠绕在空气中。Paz本想用冷兵器慢慢地折磨这些过街老鼠般的渣滓，但他害怕Din的身体状况不容许他这么发泄怒气，于是他用加农炮干脆地解决了几乎所有的敌人，然后用一把小刀扫除幸存下来的人。  
在扫荡战场的时候，他首先发现了Cara Dune，那个Din曾用只字片语简单介绍过的alpha同伴。这个女性alpha伤得很重，似乎根本没想过活着走出去，但她是个顽强的士兵，Paz探到了她微弱但稳定的鼻息。在快速安顿好Cara之后，他迅速收尾，在不远处的一个走廊里找到了同样昏迷不醒的Din。  
在那一刻，Paz才体会到什么叫真正的恐慌。  
但曼达洛人天生的本能强迫他冷静下来，如果因为他本身的原因让Din有个三长两短，他永远都无法原谅自己。  
抱着Din，Paz回到飞船上。他在降落的时候找到了Din的飞船，事实上，他就是靠定位Din的飞船从而找到这个星球的。每个曼达洛人的飞船上都装载了某种加密过的追踪装置，用的是一种曼达洛语变体语言，只有曼达洛人自己人才能进行追踪，这是唯一一个让四散在银河系的曼达洛人互相联系的方法。  
他把Din轻轻地放在货舱门口的地板上，Cara就躺在另一头，仍然没有转醒的迹象。他打开货舱的门，绕过那堆柔软的织物，翻找出一个小巧的医疗机器人和一个急救药箱。  
他按了几个按钮，这个龟壳形状的小机器人就焕发出了活力。它哔了一声，顶部的信号灯从黄色转为绿色，然后灵敏地绕过高大的曼达洛人的脚边，迅速定位到货舱外地板上的两名患者。  
尽管Paz恨不得马上医治好他所爱的人——他什么时候开始用这个词来称呼Din了……？但他的理智告诉他，Cara才是伤情最严重的那个。  
“先治她。”Paz指了指旁边，小机器人哔了一声，然后转向了女性alpha，伸出机械手快速地工作了起来。  
医疗机器人一直是个奢侈品，在部落中，只有最德高望重的长者才拥有这样的一台。幸运的是，Paz的父亲就是这样的一个人。  
Paz确保机器人工作正常，于是立马打开了急救药箱。他用剪刀剪开Din那与皮肤黏在了一起的贴身衣物，满身深深浅浅的刀口、淤青还有几处爆能枪造成的弹孔撞进了他的视野。  
“操。”纵使见过无数的伤口，Paz还是忍不住爆了粗口。他几乎无法克制住一拥而上的悲伤、内疚和愤怒的心情。他的omega被人伤害了，复仇！他体内的alpha暴怒。这一切都是如此令人窒息。他深吸一口气，再颤抖地吐出，然后用手抹了把脸。  
现在，Din最需要的，不是一个慌乱的曼达洛人，而是一个坚定、冷静的alpha，一个会好好照顾他的alpha。  
  
18.  
“……不，不！我不是……”  
Paz被一阵嘟囔声拉扯回现实，他眨眼，把睡意从脑袋里驱逐出去。他正坐在驾驶舱的地板上，舷窗外是超空间无尽的亮白色。他用手抹了一把脸，看了一下时间，果不其然，在设定好回曼达洛人居住地之后，他就坐在地上睡着了，至少睡了几个小时。  
“不，不！不要……”  
Paz一下子跳起来，顺手捞过头盔戴上，然后打开了驾驶舱的门。他在地板上铺了一些毯子（在Din身底下多铺了一些），防止伤员在睡梦中把自己嗑出肿包。Cara Dune还在沉睡，仍然维持着仰躺的姿势，医疗机器人蹲在她的脚边，处于待机状态；另一头，Din已经踢开了Paz给他裹上的毛毯，露出汗涔涔的身子来。Paz屏住呼吸，发情的omega在睡梦中无意识地散发着香味，普通的alpha闻到了都有可能发狂，更何况是和这个omega分享精神链接的alpha呢？他迅速回到驾驶舱，从自己的包裹里摸出抑制剂，然后在自己的胳膊上来了一针。尽管他十分想要抚摸Din，但现在绝对不是个好时机。  
回到Din身边，Paz摸了摸Din的额头，幸好体温正常，也许伤口都没有感染。他拿来毛巾，把水壶里的水倒了一些上去，然后用湿毛巾给Din擦身子。  
“不要离开……我不是懦夫……我不是！”  
仿佛是有人用铁锤砸了他的头，Paz不敢置信地望着这个失去意识的omega。Din还在不断梦呓着，大部分语句都模糊不清，但Paz完全清楚他在说什么，换而言之，在说哪件事。难道在Din的精神世界里，他才是那个最大的噩梦？曼达洛人从不畏惧战斗、血腥和暴力，往往给他们带来巨大伤害的，不是武器，而是人——他们曾经亲近的人。  
Paz慢慢跪下来，用手捂住了脸。  
  
19.  
两天后  
Paz从新挖的水塘里搯出一抔水，然后用自制的筛子把一些淤泥从水中去除。新居住地的水质大多好得出奇，但在野外，有很多死水塘里的水含有剧毒，一个新来部落的孩子只偷喝了一口，就差点丧命。  
“Papa！”一个身穿红色斗篷的姑娘跑过来，Paz顺势把她搂进怀里，“怎么了？”  
Tal歪了一下淡紫色的头盔，郑重其事地说：“Din醒了。”Paz正要开口，小姑娘立马接上：“我把他扶起来了，给他喝了点水，他不饿。”  
Paz轻笑了一声，用手拍了拍养女的后脑勺：“干得好；下次记住，就算他说不饿，也要给他吃点东西，嗯？我在灶头上热了一些汤，你端给他喝点。”  
小姑娘应了一声，然后像一只小鸟一样窜出了Paz的视线。  
高大的曼达洛人望着清澈的水面，轻轻叹了口气。  
两天前，他在深夜把飞船降落在家附近的田野上，然后马不停蹄地把Cara和Din送去了巫医那里。Cara第二天才醒来，当天下午就离开了这里，说是要给Greef带去消息，并让Paz好好照顾Din。“他是个顽强的家伙。”她说。  
受伤加上发情热，让Din的身体机能累得够呛。Din在这两天里一直在昏睡，偶尔会醒来一次，但清醒的时间不长。在头两次醒来时，Din几乎无法分清梦境的现实。一会儿他以为自己还在CL-07上，在和某个走私犯进行搏斗；一会儿他以为自己在旧下水道里。唯一不变的是，Din知道自己在发情。他恳求Paz和他躺在一起，摸摸他，下体分泌出的自体润滑液让整张床单都湿透了，导致Paz不得不每隔几个小时就去换一次床单，还要按时给烧得迷迷糊糊的omega喂水。按照信条，只有家人和部落的巫医才能摘下一个曼达洛人的头盔，而Paz总是为自己不是Din的家人而感到愤懑。喂水的时候，只能把对方的头盔稍稍抬起来一些，然后把用莎草制成的吸管伸进去，并在心里祈祷对方能把整杯水都喝完。  
Din虽然处于发情热，但由于他清醒的时间不够长，而巫医斩钉截铁地说他需要进行足够的休息，Paz没有为Din纾解过一次情热，或者说，没有为Din完整地纾解过情热。有一次，Din央求得厉害，嗓子都叫哑了，Paz只能把盔甲脱了，爬上床，把身形比他小了足足两圈的omega包进怀里。“不要事后怪罪我，伙计。”Paz不知道这是在安慰Din，还是在自我安慰，但他还是这么做了——Din没有穿任何衣服，除了一条薄薄的床单。这倒方便了他把手伸进去，圈住那根精神的阴茎撸动了几下，便一路往下，试探着往那个湿漉漉的洞里伸进一根手指。即使Paz拥有粗大的指关节，但Din还是顺利吞下了前三根手指。他体内不断涌出的液体充当了最美妙的润滑剂，那张小嘴几乎是贪得无厌地吞下Paz给予的所有东西。  
在他的身前，Din在半睡半醒中扭动着，嘴里嘟囔着模糊的话语。  
“更多……”他体内的omega顺利苏醒，占据了主意识。Din转过身来，头盔底下的那双眼睛半睁着，瞳孔却是涣散的，“Alpha……给我……”  
Paz倒吸一口气，把手指一下子抽了出来。Din因为突如其来的空虚而发出一声呜咽，像是被人踢了一脚的小狗。  
Paz在床底下的背包里摸索着，同时分神检查了一下门锁的情况。他可不想做到一半的时候，Tal或者家族里的其他人撞破这个事。  
找到了，那是一根粗长的硅胶棒状物，顶部圆润凸起，尾部还有一个小巧的把手。在部落中，每一个初次经历发情的omega都会收到一份来自部落首领的“礼物”，相当于成年礼：几个自慰器械，两管润滑剂（但大多时候都用不上），还有最重要的，就是一整包避孕套。Paz从Din的卧室深处翻找出了这些东西，怀疑这个omega已经跳过了至少两次发情期——这是对自己身体的不负责任，跳过发情期会对omega的身体机能产生损耗，而与此对应的过量的抑制剂只会雪上加霜。  
Paz对于在这一场发情期里Din会找回自己的意识不抱有太大希望，没有omega的同意，他也不会趁虚而入，这意味着他只能用手指尽量满足omega，向先神祈祷这能够派上用场——至少让Din安全度过这一次发情期。  
在这之后，就全看Din是如何决定的了。Paz毫不怀疑这个omega会把他揍一顿，更严重的，可能就是直截了当地拒绝了他先前发送的入族邀请，甚至连朋友都做不成了。  
但Paz不会后悔。  
  
20.  
Paz担着刚打好的水，回到自己的屋子里。他推开门，Tal从卧室里跑出来，帮他分担了一些重量。  
“他喝了一碗汤，还吃了半个面包。”Tal雀跃地说，“我感觉他马上就能好了！”  
Paz沉吟了一声，“他到现在还醒着？”  
“是的！”  
Paz挑眉，在灶台前放下水，嘱咐Tal先不用处理这些。Tal快要十四岁了，但Paz还是不舍得让她干重活，尽管这个小姑娘是个alpha，而且在竞技场上几乎战无不胜。Paz的父亲Ruus Vizla曾经为此事责怪过Paz，说他要把小姑娘宠坏了。  
Paz有些忐忑地推开卧室的门。出于私心，他没有把Din安置在Djarin的家中，而是把他接回了自己家里，好就近照顾。尽管Din没有同意他的入族邀请（但也没有拒绝！），但Paz已经在潜意识里把Din当做了自己的责任。The Armorer默许了他的行为。  
Din正靠坐在床头，白色的床单盖在他的下身，头盔遮挡住了他所有的表情，但Paz能够从他放松的肢体语言和轻盈的信息素香气中得知，Din的心情十分愉悦。绿色的小家伙正窝在Din的怀里，不知道在叽叽咕咕些什么，而Din听得很认真，还会时不时点点头，接上几句话。  
Paz站在门口，咳嗽了一下。Din立马抬起头，看向了他，“Paz。”  
Paz有些尴尬地点点头，不知道自己要说些什么，Din却毫无察觉地开始说话：“谢谢你救了我！Tal跟我说你把Cara也救回来了？”  
Paz“嗯”了一声，悄悄转移了话题：“你觉得怎么样？身体还难受吗？”  
Omega叹了口气，把小家伙从自己的胸口挪开，Paz的眼神忍不住落在那小麦色的胸膛上，“很热；我总觉得自己头脑还是不太清楚，但是……”是Paz错觉吗？一片薄红色逐渐从Din裸露的脖子蔓延到前胸。  
“但是？”  
Din扭动了一下，欲盖弥彰地把小家伙放到地上去。小家伙不满地叫了几声，但还是慢慢吞吞地晃出了房间。Paz热烈地看着Din，不知为何，心脏一直在胸膛里期待地快速跳动着。  
“但是，”Din的喉结上下移动，Paz的目光落在上面，“发情热还没有过去。”  
哦，哦。Paz在头盔底下皱起眉，看着Din抱住手臂，似乎在思考，“也许是受伤了的缘故，这已经快要七天了，但热度还是没有退下去……”  
“那是因为你跳过了两次发情期！”Paz忍不住打断他。Din惊愕地抬起头。Paz深吸一口气，明白自己没有资格对Din的生活方式指指点点，他半愤怒半担忧，担心Din会对他的逾矩感到勃然大怒。尽管Din往往都是较为冷静的那个。  
然而，Din的语气软和下来，“你又为什么在乎？”在乎我有没有跳过发情期？在乎我有没有照顾好自己？在乎我……  
Paz愣住了。他想说点什么，但Din突然开始发作。  
“操，”Din撩起被单，向自己的下体看去，“又开始了。”  
Paz飞快上前，又踌躇着不敢做出多大的动作，“你很难受吗？需要我做点什么吗？”  
然而Din已经听不进他所说的话了，他再次陷入一阵热潮之中，整个人从床头滑落，双臂无意识地抓着床单。“Paz……难受……”他不断呻吟着。  
Paz当机立断地从抽屉里拿出自慰器械，却被一只无力的手阻止了。  
“不……”Din那瞳孔涣散的眼睛在头盔底下半睁，泪水不由自主地淌了下来，“不要这个！”  
Paz无奈地叹了口气，他踢掉鞋子，爬上床之后把omega纳入怀中，“告诉我，那你要什么？”  
Din几乎是抽噎了一声，在把鼻子埋进Paz的脖子侧面腺体上嗅闻的同时开口了：  
“你，我要你。”  
  
21.  
“不，Din，我不会摘下你的头盔。”  
“Paz！”  
“我也不会标记你，至少现在不会。”  
“不，Paz，不——你不懂……”  
“Din……”  
“不！”Din怒吼，感觉汗和泪水像小溪一样从脸上流下来。他挣扎着想从床上起来，似乎要坐起来，或者站到地板上，他整个人都烧糊涂了，不知道自己到底想干什么。Paz伸出手臂想把他轻轻拢进怀里，Din因为这温柔的举动更加恼火，这个笨蛋，他什么也不懂！绵软的胳膊使不上多大力气，但Din还是用力推开他，嘴里细碎地吼着“不”“你不懂”“你根本不明白”。  
“Din，这样下去你会弄伤自己的！”  
“不！你觉得我在乎吗？！”不知从哪儿找回的力气，Din一下子爆发了，他一把推开Paz，看着alpha错愕地愣在那儿，然后努力在因为alpha的离开而重新冷却下来的空气中平复自己的呼吸。但这一切都是徒劳，他现在就像个坏了的鼓风机，随着每一次呼吸，肺部都发出濒临散架的气声，他的身体出了点问题，他到底怎么了？  
有一瞬间，Din完全不知道自己在哪里，经历了什么，想要做什么；只剩下他体内邪恶的omega在他耳边诱惑他，让他去触碰眼前这个被他先前用不得体的举动拒绝了的alpha，让他伏下身去，抬起臀部，让他用身底下的小洞去满足、去补偿这个被拒绝了的急不可耐的alpha。  
Din狠狠晃了晃脑袋，曼达洛人的训练本能重新占了上风。无数次的历练迫使他在困境中保持一个冷静的头脑，否则他就会丢了性命。现在也是如此，Din感觉重新做回了自己，像是灵魂出窍般，在空气上方俯视着眼前的这一切。  
他不想要alpha——Paz怜惜他，这太可笑了，他是一个强壮的、智慧的曼达洛人，是一个战无不胜的赏金猎人，是部落最隐秘的骄傲，在情事上还要被怜惜？这是他最不想要的结果。在被走私犯集团威胁、折磨，然后险些失去自己之后，经过这一切Din方才明白他先前的纠结和踌躇就是在浪费生命。可能这一次是最后一次，也可能以后还会发生，这一次他侥幸逃脱了，下一次他还能如此幸运吗？的确，Din Djarin是个无比出色的战士，但他不是神，不是杀不死的怪物，究其本质，他只是个人类。他不想在自己快要死的时候，才感到后悔。  
当Din被抱住的时候，他才意识到自己把心中所想全部说出来了。该死的发情热，该死的药物。  
Paz的手指来到Din的下巴处，调情般地左右滑动，Din呻吟着想把那根作恶的手指抓住，对方又调转方向，捏住了他头盔的边缘。  
“我可以吗？”Paz温柔地问道。  
Din唯一能做的，就是忍住啜泣，然后用力点了点头。  
终于，终于。头盔被慢慢地抬起，Din抬起头，好让头盔被顺利摘下。不言自明，Din自然明白自己的允诺代表着什么，不但代表着他同意进入Paz的家族，而且也意味着从这一刻起直至死亡，他都会是Paz的链接伴侣。  
当Din那一头打卷的黑发露出来的时候，Paz在头盔底下咧嘴笑了起来。他幻想过Din会长成什么样，无论是红皮肤还是绿皮肤，无论头上有没有触角，他都告诉自己，永远都会爱这个人。而如今，他所有的幻想都成真了。Din是一个再普通不过的人类，但湿漉漉的黑色短发和温暖的榛子般的褐色眼睛让这个omega看起来格外的年轻。Paz着迷地摸了摸omega湿润的嘴唇，那双唇很快不悦地珉起。  
“摘下你的头盔，我要看你。”Din没有意识到自己撅起了嘴。  
Paz轻笑一声，然后干脆利落地取下了自己的头盔。蓝色的头盔应声落在地板上，露出了一张刚毅的脸。他一直担心自己长得不够好看，但当他看见Din眼中的惊讶和喜悦时，Paz明白这一切都是值得的。  
Din慢慢上前，用手轻抓住Paz金色的短发，榛子般的眼睛注视着他的蓝眼睛，就像是在看世界上最无价的珍宝。  
他们还有很多东西亟待讨论，还有许多事需要他们共同去解决。他们会肖想是在过去哪一刻让他们建立起了堪比伴侣链接的精神链接，他们会因为如何平衡家庭和战斗而感到烦恼，他们会经历所有情侣和爱人所要经历的纠结、悲伤和喜悦，然后再经历一遍一遍又一遍。  
但最终，在这遥远的银河系里，一对曼达洛人伴侣终会获得眷属、永不分开。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎找我玩喔！  
> Lofter: armandy  
> Twitter: armand233333


End file.
